Tácito
by Zelshamada
Summary: Existen sentimientos que no son necesarios expresarlos con palabras para saber que están ahí. El Kai que encontró la perfección lo sabe, y el Rei que lo acompaña también. [Yep, Yaoi]


**Beyblade**

_"Tácito"_

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

¡Buenas!.. ¡Vaya, estoy emocionada! ¡Mi primer fic de BSB! nn ¡Y lo mejor es que sí fue el primero que imaginé!

**Advertencia:** … Como la mayoría de los fic: éste es shonen-ai (¿La pegué? ¿Así se escribe?), para más detalles **Kai/Rei** (Que viva-viva); si no te gusta el género, pues sin resentimientos, es mejor que pases de largo el fic; a los que les quieran dar una oportunidad o les guste: adelante.

Otra cosa, si lo encuentran muy cliché a otros fics… ehrm… sorry, prometo no recaer en esto, es que tenía la idea desde que me obsesioné con la serie (hace relativamente poco), y la verdad, esto fue lo que me vino a la mente cuando pensé en hacer un fic de ellos.

_Aclaración:_ … ¡¡Sí es mío!! … BSB es mío, así como es la franquicia del McDonald's, todo lo relacionado con el mercado del anime, CocaCola's Company, y paren de contar. El mundo también es mío, pero estoy pensando en regalar Argelia, porque le tomé fastidio al hacer un trabajo sobre esta ¿alguien la quiere? ¡Está de ganga!

Espero les guste…

-

**«-------**

-

¿Has sentido lo que yo ahora? ¿Sentir una frase atrapada en tu garganta, como hilos de telaraña, que se tejen para no dejarte respirar más?

¿Te has sentido como yo esta noche? ¿Qué sean tan grandes tus ganas de decir lo que _quieres_ decir, que ni si quiera te puedes concentrar en tu alrededor?

¿Tu cerebro sofocándote repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez? ¿Tus ojos perdidos en la pared, que ya no estás seguro de qué color es?

¿Te has sentido como me estoy sintiendo? Dime, ¿sabes de qué sensación te hablo?

Ésa en la que te ahogas, y la única forma de salir de tu mar de pensamientos, es gritar: gritar lo que _quieres _gritar. Sientes que te pierdes, pero escuchas todos los ruidos exteriores que extrañamente, te ayudan a ponerte más nervioso… a perderte más y más.

¿Sabes de lo que te hablo? ¿Te has sentido como yo en éste instante?

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decírtelo? Pensarás que no me cuenta nada, pero no es fácil; de hecho no es _nada_ fácil. Sé que sientes lo que _quiero_ decirte; sé que no tengo que decírtelo para que lo sepas. Sé que estás muy feliz con las pocas pero demostrativas acciones que te doy. También sé que estás seguro de que _aquí y ahora **quiero**_ _decirte algo._

Me fascinaría preguntarte directamente, si alguna vez te has sentido así: porque yo no; nunca me había costado respirar, y nunca lo había pensado de forma tan obsesivamente enfermiza. ¡Quiero decir lo que te quiero decir! … Sólo dame unos segundos más.

Llegar a la excusa del tiempo, me hace sentir mal conmigo mismo, ¿Unos segundos más? ¡Cualquiera pensaría que estás a punto de irte! Pero sé que no. Estoy seguro de que te quedarás a mí lado, hasta el día que yo te pida que te marches; y aquí entre nos, yo sé que tú _sabes_, que ése día no llegará nunca.

¿Te has sentido como yo ésta noche? ¿Tan reflexivo que puedes llegar a sentirte ligero por descubrir tantas cosas inconscientes en tu interior? ¿Pero a la vez, tan pesado, porque deseas decir algo, que simplemente te cuesta pronunciar?

Y no me cuesta porque me avergüence o algo así; es sólo que, lo veo como un paso muy grande. Para ti, un ser tan libre y en equilibrio total como tú, las palabras son algo vano, que sirven para comunicarse; decir _"Te quiero"_ te sonaría normal.

Para mí, es todo lo contrario. Puedo demostrar lo que sea por medio de mis ojos, mis acciones, mi cuerpo y hasta en mis batallas, pero en palabras, lo veo en un nivel mucho más elevado, lo veo mucho más sublime, porque está expresado en un leguaje mucho más claro y entendible. Lo veo, como una aceptación a todo lo que siento.

Y hace tiempo que lo admití, sucede que ahora viene la parte en que debo mostrárselo al mundo, y decírtelo a ti, para que no tengas ninguna clase de duda. Ya lo he practicado muchas veces… la pronunciación es fácil; sacar esas malditas sensaciones de mi estómago es donde se me complica un poco, y además lograr que en el momento justo, _pronuncie las palabras en tú idioma_ (o mínimo en japonés), porque así te esfuerces en aprender algo de ruso ¿estás enterado de cómo se pronuncia _"Te amo"_? Y si es así… ¡¡¿¿Quién fue el maldito que te enseñó??!!

Te has debido sentir así en algún momento, ¿verdad? Y no hablo de celos infundados a cualquier ser que se te acerque, y te mire durante más de 5 minutos seguidos. Hablo de llegar a un punto, en que tienes la perfección al alcance de tu lengua.

¿No te habías dado cuenta? Siempre trato de ser perfecto, es algo que me gusta, y que siento como una gran superación… Pero nunca lo fui, hasta que empecé ésta loca relación contigo, y comprendí algo que estaba delante de mis ojos: Nos perfeccionamos mutuamente.

Sin mí, no eres feliz, sin mí no sonríes, sin mí: no eres perfecto (Aunque quién sabe… para mí, eres perfecto como sea, querido Neko); y sin ti... me he dado cuenta, que ni siquiera puedo respirar bien. Sin tus ánimos o sin tu presencia, no puedo ni siquiera bey-batallar a toda mi potencia o la de Dranzel. ¿Ves lo que me haces? ¡Me haces perfecto!

¡¡Todo gracias a ti!! ¿Ves por qué tengo ésta necesidad que me carcome por dentro de decirte con palabras lo que siento en mi interior?

¿Te has sentido como yo ésta madrugada? ¿Con el estómago hecho nada, y el pecho totalmente comprimido por sensaciones que luchan por tornarse palabras?

¿Te has sentido así? ¿Ahogándote en felicidad incompleta, hasta que recites exactamente lo que tu corazón quiere gritar?

Dime que sí Rei, porque presiento, que si tu respuesta fuera negativa, sería una gran mentira.

Mi respiración se ha vuelto aún más dificultosa, lo más seguro, es que esté tomando valor del oxígeno, ¿extraño esto, cierto? Pues no tanto, después todo, el aire que respiro huele a ti. No en vano, estás recién bañado (bueno, hace algunas horas antes de acostarnos), y dormitando suavemente a mi lado.

Ya sé que estás despierto: puedo sentirlo.

Creo que mi vista se desenfoca aún más de la pared de color que ni siquiera recuerdo por no pensar o no ver con claridad, es que me pesa el hecho, de que aún no grito lo que me estoy muriendo por gritar.

¡¡Bueno!! ¡¡Ya no más!! ¡¡Aquí voy!! ¡¡Nunca un _"¡Te amo!"_ costó tanto!! Y justo cuando tomé aire.

-¿Kai?- Me llamas con una voz medio adormilada, ¡Dios! ¡Sonó tan sensual mi nombre en ése tono!

-¿Hhm?

-Yo también.

El aire se retiene en mis pulmones, como si de repente, todo se olvidara, y las frases en mi mente se borran, para repetir las dos palabras que lanzaste a mis oídos. Súbitamente, poco a poco suelto el aire, y empiezo a sentirme mucho más tranquilo.

En mi garganta nada más está enredado, porque todo está bien aquí y ahora. Supongo que sí te has sentido como yo ésta noche.

Te abrazo por tu cintura, y te arrastró hasta que quedas totalmente pegado a mí. Cierro mis ojos, y sonrío, saboreando el sabor de la calma, la paz, la felicidad: de la perfección.

Y estando juntos, seremos perfectos. Supongo que mis sentimientos hacia ti, son lo suficientemente fuertes y tangibles, que no tenías dudas de nada. Era algo tácito: nadie lo nombra, pero se **sabe** que está ahí.

-Me alegra, Rei…

¡Oh! Ya recordé… Es azul… la pared es de color azul…

-

**-------»**

-

**¡Finiquiten!**

-

_Notas:_

Mi primer fic de BSB… -Ahorca a la cabra, por escribir esto-.

o.óU Ok, no quedó como esperaba… De hecho, en mi mente era mucho más rápido, se suponía que debía, al menos, describir el ambiente, pero yo (al ser tan linda), me salté todo, y dejé que averiguaran luego que estaban en una cama. ¡Pero que nice soy!

Perdonen si Kai no parece Kai. La verdad, es que aún no manejo mucho la serie, pero estoy tratando, y por algo se empieza. También perdonen si creen que está muy corto o algo, pero se me está haciendo costumbre empezar así ..U

Por cierto, por si acaso: sí, me encantan las repeticiones y las preguntas.

Bueno, ¡¡muchas gracias por leer!! La verdad, es que me iba a volver loca, si no escribía algo pronto, y como -por fin- tengo vacaciones, pues: hurra.

Repito: gracias; y perdonen si creen que les hice perder su tiempo.

Mi MSN, e-mail, o lo que quieran: _zelshamada (arroba) hotmail. com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.

P.D.: Que raro… no aparecieron ni Daichi, ni Max… xDD La luna me afecta. (¿¿Qué tiene que ver aquí éste comentario??)


End file.
